Tales from the Blocky Table: Death Stone
by Gray Quill
Summary: Five intertwined fates. One mysterious mob. One stone to kill them all... Each and every star connects... ...will they be able to find them? (Rated T for battle scenes and what not)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

A mysterious blocky female mob had suddenly appeared in the Medieval Overworld, with her is a very powerful ability to use. Five blocky mercenary mobs then encountered each other, as they told each others' tales, they say that they have either been hired or was lead to the stone's trail through a dream. Then, after deciding to work together under the strong cause and desires of independence, they then found the female mob and she tells them that a mysterious and arcane stone had been reborn inside her. Then after an unexpected ambush, several pieces of the stone were then scattered in the Medieval Overworld and after learning of the stone's true potential of power, they go into a quest to retrieve the stone's pieces and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

**Protagonists:**

**Averie Crassus: **The mysterious wielder of the stone who had suddenly appeared in the Medieval Overworld. A blocky female zombie who had several mystique abilities to use and various knowledge of the Dark Matter. She is also kind and compassionate about her surroundings and does not want to see the world at war.

**Knox: **A bone knight raised from the underground world and with a grudge against the surface. Being a hired hitman, he possess the ability of a knight, such as charging and bone bashing. He wields an enchanted blade named "Oppression" which is an iron sword with a very high durability and he's agile and merciless.

**Corpus de Axyl:** A risen undead, from being a human knight, he died a dishonorable death and was raised to life by rogue necromancers. He wears a mask worn by a mage he had slain in the past, it allows him to use his abilities beyond his full potential. He is a hollow mob with both melee and ranged skills, his favored weapon is his hunting sword "Lord Syron's Saber" which was his blade when he was a living knight.

**Darcy Eyelander: **A lonely female spider-zombie hybrid, hailing from the swampy woods, in the South. Not much is known about her, except that she is adept at enchanted weaponry, alchemy and various levels of magic. She also appears to be flexible and athletic.

**Parka: **A mob that came from unknown and frozen origins. He has high intelligence and intellect, making him the brains of the group. He also has strange inventions, such a freezing blaster and an ice grenade. He wields many melee weapons, but his beam sword is the most prominent as he also wears exceptional amount of protection.

**Mariel Blacklight/One-eyed Buckshot: **A lively female rogue, who appears to be one of the Birch Faction. No one really knows of her origin, except that her powers are somewhat unique, with her handcrafted bow and some of her arrows that have mystique powers. She also has an iron dagger in her holster as she is also skilled in melee fighting.

**With that said and done...****_let's begin._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Minecraft, if I did, ninjas would be a naturally occurring mob in the Grassland Biomes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lightning Facade**

The twilight seemed so misty and dangerous, seemed to have been overtaken by large dark clouds. It was truly imminent, the skies were purely dark and showed no sign of the sun at all, it seemed to represent disputes and conflicts amongst the atmosphere. It appeared like it was going to rain but the biome below had no worry. The dryness of the mesa biome, meant that rain was almost never possible to occur within anytime. However, it wasn't completely dry every time, rains do occur but only a very rare occasions, the only weather phenomena that's common around the mesa biome were sandstorms or tornadoes. This time, the winds don't appear to be in their strongest form, the localized weather implied this to be a good sign as it would be a great tragedy if anyone was caught in a deadly sandstorm.

Nearby, a small village was there and was lit up for the night. The village wasn't really anything special, a few houses built from materials abundantly present around. The villagers were mixed, both spawn and human villagers lived alike. Most of them were just staying in their homes, afraid of the any siege that could possible occur, even with the protection of golems. Though some stayed outside, daringly and bravely waiting to defend the village.

In the nearby swamp biome, the weather was going haywire. In a crazy occurrence, various weather conditions were understandably powerful, but this night was just ridiculous. It was mixture of three hazardous weathers, strong winds, heavy rain and thousands of lightning strikes per tick. The mobs below try to escape the weather but only some were lucky enough to run from the vicinity of the dangers. The winds were absolutely violent, as heavy rainfall was also received in the area. along with a berserk parade of lightning strikes hailing down from the angered skies. The strikes caused a great roar to be heard in the nearby biomes, which included the mesa biome and the swamp was near the village, as it caught the attentions of both the villagers and the golems.

The seemingly endless fury of the psychopath weather, was then reaching its conclusion when it then summoned a structure down at the mesa biome, followed by a large and powerful strike that caused a bit of an explosion. The structure resembled a casket or maybe even a tomb. it was made out of iron blocks, and it only took a small area within the explosion. After that, the psychopath weather then stopped in its tracks, slowly fading as the night then went on quietly for the rest of the nearby biomes.

**=The Next Day=**

A few villagers along with two golems went to the site of the explosions to investigate, and to know of phenomenon's origin. Apparently, a traveler had seen the iron structure right as he passed it on his to the villager. He had already told it to the mayor and the fact that it was swarmed in flames gave a major concern for the mayor, which then made him send the group to the site. Once the group had reach the site, they then saw the iron casket structure surrounded by flames. One of the villagers then approached the structure with his white coat intact, he grabbed a fire resistance splash potion and used it on himself in order for protection, then he grabbed an iron sword from his inventory as he walked in top of the burning ground with the other villagers nervously watching him from the sides. Then the white-coat villager then poked the iron block that was surrounded by fire with his iron sword. After a few pokes suddenly, the iron structure cracked like an egg, a huge flash blinded the villagers, as the golems took a step forward to protect them. As the flash disappeared, a blocky mob was then revealed in front of them as it broke the casket from within...


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone to Death Stone, in this chapter we introduce the main female character of the story, Averie Crassus.  
You can also submit OC's or ideas through PM.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Minecraft, if I did there'd be more variations of Zombies and Skeletons, not creepers though because they're unique enough.  
_**

* * *

**_If light saw the hope amongst the living  
Then darkness wouldn't exist  
But we are merely corpses on the ground,  
Forever battling the labyrinths of the mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams Upon the Obsidian Mountain  
**

The villagers then took cover from the flash, running behind the golems in fear of what was about to happen. Even the white coat with the iron sword put a little speed up his feet, as he dropped the blade he wield while taking cover. The golems the prepared themselves for the worst, it could either be something from the Nether or something from the End or a trap set up by an enemy race. The flash then faded, but to group's surprise, it was only a living mob, a blocky female spawn stood before them. However something was off about her, one of the villagers observed the clothing she wore, it was similar to a zombie's normal appearance, a cyan shirt except a bit teared up and derelict, and so was her blue pants and gray boots. Her skin was average in tone and color, her hair was turquoise in was in complement of her green eyes, which were surrounded by a dark blue-green eyeliner. She was indeed beautiful for anybody's eyes, but the villagers were cautious whilst the golems approached her, the golems were diamond and emerald, very tough according to the ranks of protection of the villagers.

"Stop!" She gestured for the golems to halt with her right hand, her voice cracking in fear as she shook nervously. "Don't come any closer!" The golems then looked at each other before looking back to her with hostility in their eyes. "I-I'm warning you! Don't!" She pleaded for the last time, before both golems charged at her with speed.

Then as it would seem that her demise was sealed, the villagers then watched in shocked as the female mob let out a red beam from the palm of her right hand, going directly through the diamond golem. Thereafter, the golem then went down quickly with a heavy thud, his emerald golem partner was then shocked at this and was completely taken aback. The emerald golem then looked at the female zombie angrily before charging full charge. But as hoped, the emerald golem also received the red beam to his chest, going down heavily with a thud that sounded like a falling building. The villagers then looked at her with fear as she looked at them for a moment, before they then ran back to their village.

The female then looked at the two deaths she had caused and left the scene quickly, before stumbling upon a nearby abandoned shack, made with dark oak wood. She then isolated herself inside the shack and made no indication that she was going to come out anytime soon. The shack was built on a seven by seven scale and it only had a bed plus a few lit torches and a lockable door. She was feeling a little tired and a dizzy as if she haven't slept for a while or so. And with that said, she then found herself lying down on the bed, looking up on the wooden ceiling and sleepy. Then after a few minutes, sleep found its way into her, as she was in slumbering peacefully with her dreams beside her.

**=Back at the Village=**

The three villagers from the site of the burning iron structure, they were still in panic as they headed off the in the mayor's office. Once there, they wasted no time and rushed to him, luckily he was seated on his desk writing down some paperwork when saw them. He then gave a grunt before finally speaking to them.

"What's with all this ruckus?" He asked them, with his reading glasses still on. "Are you done investigating the mysterious iron structure?"

"M-mayor!" The one in the white coat said as his voice started to break. "A mob came out of the iron structure, it was female and was similar to a zombie!" He said with speed and tone, as he tried to explain.

"I see, and did the golems take care of this, mysterious female zombie?" The mayor was now concerned for this, since most zombies are very _very _bad news for any village.

"No!" The other villager yelled "Both of them went down quickly, they were both shot by this red beam that came out of the female zombie's palms."

"A red beam?" The mayor was a bit astounded by this, especially for the fact that this strange mob took out two golems, both diamond and emerald.

"Yes..." The white coat took a sigh of relief to himself and approached the mayor while waiting for his decision of taking action. "What are we gonna do about this?"

The mayor then sighed and called upon a few spawn soldiers and golems to handle the situation at hand...

**=Back to the hut=**

The female zombie mob found herself in a dream of bliss within her own slumber. She was in a plain grassy biome, it was very silent and peaceful, the trees made no sound as the wind was not present. It was a late afternoon and it was still very warm, the hear was felt all over the ground as she looked up and noticed the azure sky wasn't in its usual state, instead a huge mountain of obsidian was blocking her view, it made a shadow looming over and around her as if it was trying to darken the skies. She then saw a mysterious shadowy and blocky figure on top of the mountain, looking down at her with its mysterious eyes staring at her curiously. She then climbed the obsidian mountain slowly, luckily it wasn't a tall as the biomes in the Amplified Dimension, which put her quite as ease since she was afraid to fall.

Within a few minutes she was able to reach the strange, only to find out that the stranger was her father. He was a normal zombie and just had gray beard over his face, but the strange fact is, he wasn't burning in the sunlight at all. He then smiled at her and looked at her with a proud demeanor, even after he had passed away, the female zombie still felt like he was still here.

"Averie, my daughter..." He slowly said as he looked at her, she was a little surprised, but was moreover happy that she can still see him.

"D-dad!" And with that Averie hugged him, even if this wasn't the reality that's about to face her, she still loved him always.

"You are destined for greater things, my daughter..." Her father said so in a calm voice as she looked her at her eyes intently.

"But, what if I'm not ready to take the journey, I-I'm afraid that I might lose myself..." She responded, stammered rather as she was very worried about the fate she already knew. "What if I'm not ready to use the power dad?" She was so nervous, proven by the fact that she had killed two golems, her powers were ready to overtake her, preventing her from overpowering it.

"Time will come, my daughter... you will learn everything..." And with that he gave a last hug, before fading away into oblivion.

"W-wait!" She tried to call him back, but it was no use, he had already descended into the Aether.

* * *

**That was just tip of the iceberg for her storyline...  
**

**Anyways, until the next chapter~  
-Gray  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, as always you can submit and review after reading or submit OCs through PM  
In this chapter, we see Averie kicking more ass using her powers of course.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, if I did, there'd be five dimensions instead of just three... rainbows?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heroine of the Red Beam at Sunset of the Village  
**

Averie then awakened to the sound of villagers in combat, her eyes were wide open in fear as she thinks that they had found her. She immediately went up to her feet, and rushed towards the door, hoping to make it out before they ram it down. But then as she slowly peered out of the little window out above the wooden door, the scene outside surprised her.

There were villagers, but there were also zombies! The green-skinned mobs were just apparently passing by, when they saw the villagers going for the hut, and as they were hungry after days of no food, the zombies have decided to utilize a skirmish. To no one's surprise, the zombies had the upper hand, as the villagers were only armed with stone swords and chain mail, in contrast to their iron chest plates, iron helmets and iron swords. The villagers stood no chance, they were getting slain all over, though some managed to make a stand, the odds were one zombie to five villagers. Then as all hope seemed lost for the band of villagers, they suddenly heard a loud yell to them.

**"STOP!"** A female voice yelled out to the attacking zombies, which made them turn to the voice, who of course was Averie.

"Hey it's another zombie!" One of the green-skinned fellows called out, pointing at her as it slowly tried to approach her.

"Hold it..." Another zombie, appeared to be an officer or authority to the group, stopped the one who called out from walking any further. "I feel something... powerful, lurking around her..." The zombie narrowed his eyes at her with a very serious and questioning gaze. "Who are you?, state your business..."

"M-My name is Averie Crassus, the Daughter of Ravelo Crassus." She stammered a little at the start, but then picked up her confidence as she told them her father's name. "And I'm here to stop you from attacking the villagers!" She declared as the villagers escaped the zombies' grasps and hid behind her. "And where the hell are your golems?!" She seriously questioned them as it was very stupid for them to NOT bring any heavy artillery while travelling in a dangerous lands.

_"Huh...the power inside her is deadly, yet I shouldn't be worried... she's outnumbered...!" _The authority zombie then grinned slyly, before gesturing to his men. "Get her!" He commanded to his men, as the willingly did so, charging with their iron swords raised.

But then as if she was preparing for combat all along, she suddenly fired a red beams from both of her palms. Two unlucky zombies got hit, through the chest as they dropped their iron blades and suddenly fell to the ground. The villagers and zombies could not believe their eyes of what they had just witnessed, both sides in shock and horror. But as the storm calmed, the remaining zombies angrily charged towards her again with full force. The villagers then horrifyingly hid behind Averie preparing for the worst. Then her hands suddenly glowed red, as she grabbed one of the zombie's blades and slammed the zombie into another one. Dropping the blade iron blade as the zombies slammed into one another, Averie quickly picked it up and it too glowed red as she wield upon her hands. Similar to a conveyor belt, she quickly slashed and stabbed the zombies that came her way, including the group's leader figure and the ones that she slammed against each other, all were quickly killed with her red blade and fury. Once she was done, she looked back to the villagers with sincere yet disappointed eyes. She then released a tired sigh as she gestured for them to follow her and told them to lead her to their village because she'll be escorting them back.

**=About a few minutes later= **

The villagers then saw Averie and their fellows who had gone out, as they were about to attack Averie, the escorted villagers gestured for them to stop.

"Wait!" A green villager who was escorted yelled out. "Don't hurt her, she saved us!"

"What?!" The crowd of guards and golems could not believe it. "A zombie woman saved a group of human and spawn villagers? Unlikely!" One of the villagers from the past caravan that tried to investigate it and witnessed that death of two golems said among the crowd.

"It's true!" The green villager argued.

**"That's enough!" **A figure loudly said from afar, the voice coming from an armored spawn guard. "Come with us miss, the Mayor wants to speak to you..." The golems said to Averie, with a serious and authoritative tone.

Averie then nodded to them and followed both golems to Mayor's office, which was located inside the biggest structure in the village, the town hall. The town hall looked like any building found within the village, being made out of oak planks, cobblestone and oak logs plus glass panes and wooden doors. The only thing different about it though, it was highly protected by a villagers and golems. Taking a guess, the mayor had some mishaps with enemies in the past, and he did not want to repeat the same event. Once Averie was inside the large structure, a spawn guard then took her to the mayor's office, which is the building's second floor. Then she was told to wait for the mayor, as the spawn guard left her inside the room, shutting the door as she then looked around. Averie noticed the room was quite simple, not looking too rich, in fact the room would blend in any ordinary house, only filled with the exception of having few awards and some paintings. The mayor's table was simply just wooden, and the seats were only made out of cobblestone, which wasn't very expensive. Averie took a guess that the mayor wasn't fond of looking expensive, but rather being efficient about most things.

"I see you're looking at the room quite nicely." A deep voice said from behind her, who apparently opened the door without her hearing it. It appeared to be a human-squidward villager wearing red clothing who had yellow eyes and a peculiar mustache. "I'm sorry if it isn't too fancy, but you know the villages, always trying to be efficient." He gruffly said so, though Averie just smiled at him.

"It's alright sir, in fact I find this room awesome because of that exact reason." In life, Averie looked at things for their use, not for their appearance and monetary value, for example, she'd rather use an iron sword rather than diamond katana, because iron is more abundant and more common to repair, unlike diamond which was rare and very few know how to work with it.

"Well thank you, and may I know your name miss?" The mayor inquired for her identity as he sat down on his desk in front of her.

"Averie, Averie Crassus sir." She answered him in full tone with respect.

"I see, well I am mayor Rover, and I welcome you to my village." The red clothed villager said to her. "Though before anything, I want to know, was it really true that you took out two golems and saved some of my citizens from a pack of zombies?" He asked, since he was really left blank in his mind when received the report earlier from the three panicking villagers plus the returning group with her, he wanted to make sure.

"Yes..." Averie did not hesitate to answer his question at all.

"How did you do it?"

"Well, you see, it's kinda complicated sir ..." Averie admitted, while scratching her head a bit. "You see, I have no idea either sir, all I know is that I'm often dangerous to be around..." In the past few months, she had be accidentally killing mobs, some were criminals, though most of them were innocent civilians.

"I see..." Rover did not intend to question her any further, for he knows he might be pushing it. "Well you could stay in the village if you want." He offered her.

"Oh no thanks..." She replied as she stood up from her seat. "I have somewhere else to go anyways, but thank you for the offer mister Rover." She then quickly left the room as she left Rover with a lot of questions in mind.

As Averie stepped out of the structure in the village, she quickly walked out of the town and into the grassy swamp hills nearby. She then saw that the sun was setting down already, admiring the beauty, she took her time in looking at it before finally continuing on with her journey... to find herself.

* * *

**Alright, that's that, Averie is going somewhere, _somewhere we don't know..._  
**

**Probably a few chapters after the next one she'll finally get to meet the five mercenaries that were actually sent to find and kill her... How will she take that though?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter~  
-Gray  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Death Stone.**

**So while I was making this chapter, I've thought of something.**

**Chapter 4 is gonna be split into three to five parts (probably) in order to give the mercenaries a bit more of an introduction, then in the fifth chapter, they'll find Averie and probably question her.**

**We're going with Knox first... the Knight from Underground Bone Kingdom**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, if I did each weapon would have more variation to their appearances._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Gathering in The Campfire of the Five Mercenaries (Knox's Evening)  
**

**=Somewhere else... a few hours later, at about early hours of the evening=**

A mob was seen running through a roofed forest, with haste if needed to say. The mob was a male, had out resembling a skeleton and a knight, fast, determined, as if getting away from something that's deliberately trying to chase him down. He was struggling to escape on foot, as his pursuer was mounted upon a horse, an armored mob or a mob made out of the armor. It was a dark and bloodied iron figure, sat on the horse, wielding a bloodied lance as it chased the skeleton-like figure through the dark oak woods. Fate was cruel as the bone figure then found himself in a dead end of stone brick walls in an open field, trapped and hopeless, he went on to use his last resort, grabbing his sword from the sheath and standing up defensively. His enchanted iron blade, runed with the inscription "Oppression" upon the blade, was enchanted, but the bone figure didn't know whether it could stand against the rusty armor that was chasing him down.

**"Pathetic!"** The rusty armor yelled raising up his lance towards the bone figure. **"You think you can escape death that easily?!" **with that the rusty figure charged upon the bone figure, mounted atop of his trusty and bloodied steed. With haste it ran, but the bone managed to dodge, as the rusty armor hit the brick wall with his lance stabbed to it.

"Ha!" The bone figure retorted, he had quickly avoided death with that one sweep dodge. Though he still had some nervous feelings inside him, since he might die under the hands of the rusty armor. _"I have nothing more to lose anyways..." _He thought to himself as he planned to charge towards the rusty armor with all his might. It's the factual truth, he had lost everything valuable to him in his life, his family, friends and his beloved girl, what else did he have now?

Then as the rusty armor plucked his lance out of the brick wall he had hit, he and the horse made a swift turn towards the bone figure. The rusty armor was very mad at this point, his patience was dried out as he his desire to kill the bone figure was furthered. In a fast blink of a sight, the horse kicked and galloped towards the bone figure with the strength of the rider pulsing down the mount, it was very fast. The bone figure, rid of his cowardice and replaced by valor, charged into the direction of the mount with his sword raised. But then as the moment of the truth got close, the bone figure jumped high over the rusty armor and glided slowly beside him as he descended. Once at the right momentum, the bone figure spun around instantly and slash the armor's head off swiftly and cleanly off his body. The bone figure smiled slyly as he landed on the ground, as the horse continued to gallop on with the body still riding it, he sheathed his blade as the rusty armored head fell slowly onto the ground. But the horse kept on going and going as the body rides it with no head.

**=Few Minutes Later=**

The bone figure had set up camp in a grassland plains, carrying his supplies and the head of slain armored foe. Apparently he was still surprised that he was able to defeat the armored figure without any problems. But he still had his concern about a horse running around with a body with no head at all, not to mention the fact that it carried a deadly lance along its path. He had a lot in his mind as it would seem, not just the sword, the armored figure and his safety, he also wondered of his reason why he felt like he was being lead into something or someone rather. A few days ago, he had dreamed about something mysterious and mystical, a vision of something that must be very important to both him and the world itself. Though he pondered why him among all people? He was just a mere bone knight who serves as no more than guard, a footman and a soldier under the king's orders, so why would something assumed to be very important require his presence? Each night of his slumber after the dream, the words _"death" "red" "stone" _had been circling in his thoughts.

What happened earlier, was not exactly a random ambush by a random passerby. Apparently, the bone figure had to help out a skeleton village out of the hands of a certain armored bandit, much to his dismay since he isn't exactly the helpful type of person, he agreed because of the reward or exchange for the armor's proof of defeat that was given to him, which was a mysterious golden block with a question mark in the middle of it. Right after he had swiftly decapitated the armor, he brought the head back to village's leader and received his bounty, but he couldn't be bothered to stay there for the night, as he had to keep going on into his journey.

The bone figure wasn't a normal thin and pale skeleton, instead, he resembled a spawn, a regular two-block-tall spawn. His face had been painted to resemble a skull, his light brown eyes, his soldier-cut brown hair signified his discipline and beliefs among all. He wore gray and grungy, sleeved shirt underneath a chain mail; his hands were underneath the comfort brown leather gloves; his lower torso were embraced by chain-leather leggings; and his feet wore toughened leather boots. Though his choice of equipment wasn't the typical skeletal choice either, he has a runed blade and a plate shield, contrast with the usual skeleton bow and bone arrow. His runed blade "Oppression" was originally used by his father, who served as a knight under the leadership of the Skeleton Lord, Elehiya. When his father had apparently passed, the blade was passed down to him, with the dying words he can never forget:

_"Knox, taketh this mineth son, f'r it des'rves to be in bett'r hands. . ."_

Being the oldest among five bone siblings raised underground and crowned as one of the emperor's knights; he had a heavy burden to carry around himself, though he takes it seriously, as he wanted to serve his duty to the country similar to his father. Although this adventure of his might cause him that exact duty and his very undead life, he still wanted to banish this curiosity which haunts his thoughts.

His train of thoughts were then interrupted as he heard the sound of moving leaves behind him...

* * *

**Whadd'ya think?**

******As always you can leave suggestions and OC's through review and PM.**

**Next chapter, we're gonna go to Corpus' view area and he's gonna be chased by some valkyries and apparently disturbs Knox's campfire.**

**Until the next chapter  
****-Gray**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone to Death Stone  
Last time we introduced a skeleton with a sword that can cut someone's face off  
And now we have a dude getting chased by three valkyries, and apparently Knox getting trolled by a frog.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Microsoft does now, and if I did, I'd pay 5 stacks of emeralds to Notch just to have it._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****The Gathering in The Campfire of the Five Mercenaries (Corpus' Chase)**

Knox turned to the sound of rustling leaves, a very indication of an intruder about, or a rogue about to attack him. He prepared his defense, in the form of the "Oppression" waiting slowly and patiently as he waited for the mob to come out. He wasn't letting himself become the prey, rather Knox wanted to be the predator against this mysterious being.

_"That's it... I'll rush you and stab you..." _He thought to himself while grinning slyly.

As if his wish was heard by the mysterious forces, in the blink of a sight, the creature came out...

_"I got you no-" _He lunged at the creature like a true huntsman for the prey, with his blade still raised

...revealing itself to being only a frog...

_"Wha- oof!" _He immediately fell to the ground, or rather, he faceplanted hard, chucking a face full of dirt into his mouth. "You damn frog! Get away from here!" He waved his sword at it trying to shoo it away, though instead it just stared and croaked at him curiously.

He then stood up from ground, and quickly went back to his camping grounds. Apparently, he just wasted his energy by being startled by a damn frog, which didn't even do anything that classified it as harmful. Sighing to himself tiredly in defeat, Knox went back to his fire, roasting two fishes onto the open fire.

**=Meanwhile...=**

A figure was running through the darkness of the woods, with haste and determination, almost as if it was trying to escape something or somethings beyond his control. He appeared to be in fear, no doubt of the speed in his runs, and it would also appear that he was in severe fatigue. He had no capability of using his abilities, as the time will not allow him with the valkyries chasing him. He was a blocky mob, a zombie perhaps, but it wasn't really known to anyone. He wore a dark velvet cloak and a hood with a mysterious white mask that resembled the face of a ghost, which made him unidentifiable to anyone as his face was covered. The three winged and blocky valkyries wore the same outfit, metallic diamond armor and large white wings flew freely behind their backs as they chased him. The only main difference were, one was long-haired blonde with blue eyes, one was a scruffy brunette with brown eye and the other had ponytail dark brown hair and red eyes. The three of them chased the cloaked man, as he through the forest, with their fury set to destroy him.

Then, the running figure was approaching someone's proximity, as he saw a campfire. The cloaked figure then rushed through the camp, as he accidentally ran through the stranger's fire.

"Hey!" The stranger was a skeleton, and he didn't look too happy when the cloaked man ran through his fire and stepped on one of the fishes he was roasting.

But the cloaked man had no time to apologize whatsoever, as he rushed to escape. When the skeleton tried to repair his fire, he received a face full of explosion as the valkyries rushed to the cloaked man. The skeleton was knocked out and knocked back to a tree as the valkyies continued to make their to the cloaked man. The cloaked figure kept on running and running, until fatigue finally had stopped him, making him stop by in a withered and thorny forest. He hid within a rose bush, squatting within it as he tried to catch his breath and think of real way to evade them, but it seemed hopeless as these mountain mobs were very determined to catch their prey. His moment of comfort was then broken as the enraged valkyries arrived, with their big swords in hand and their reflexes sharpened to the brim.

**"Corpus de Axyl, come out, you coward!"** The blonde declared out as she tried locate the cloaked man's location.

**"The sound of your name defiles even the most peaceful souls!"** The pony-tailed one cursed him.

**"What they said!"** The scruffy one said, in a very tomboyish voice.

_"You didn't have to mention my name being THAT horrible." _He thought silently. _"Crap, I'm not suppose to thi-" _He was suddenly blown off from his spot, landing on his back, as the blonde valkyrie found him, followed by the her two companions.

"Thinking out loud, are you now Corpus?" The tomboy snickered sarcastically.

"Now give it back to us, and we'll spare your pathetic little life..." The blonde threatened, unsheathing her blade and raising it up to his neck.

"And what if I say no?" He asked, as a sly smile crept up to his face.

"Then prepare to have your head roll on the ground." The blonde replied. "Don't worry I'll make it quick."

Then as she was about to slice his neck clean off, the three of them sensed a very bad aura in the distance, which can't be sensed by any normal mob. The presence had a very evil feel to it and had very great magnitude of power to it. They suddenly found themselves in panic, as they rushed to fly away from the scene, ignoring the fact they didn't kill the thief who stole an enchanted sword from them, they valued their lives as much as their wings. That left Corpus in very much thought and in very great thanks to whatever made them bail him, but it worried him as it could come after him too.

_"Ha! I shouldn't worry about anything, with my old sword in hand, I can stop even a deity." _He boasted to himself, bringing out his reclaimed blade, as the runes on the sword spelled "Lord Syron's Saber."

With that, Corpus moved out of the thorny and withered forest and went back to apologize to the skeleton who he had apparently disturbed.

* * *

**Well, we can only guess what'll happen next  
Or can we?**

**As always, leave a review or an oc submission (through pm or review)**

**Until the next chapter  
-Grey**


End file.
